Une rentrée agréable
by JamesDarcy
Summary: La guerre est finie, mais le Trio d'Or et leur amis retournent à Poudlard. Petit OS pendant le voyage en train


Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Je vous présente ma deuxième fanfiction (j'en ai écrit plein mais je ne suis pas encore satisfaite pour les poster).

Je vais bientôt reposter pour "ne jamais se fier aux apparences"

Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas rémunérer pour ces histoires.

 **!ATTENTION il s'agit d'une histoire courte qui met en scène des relations homosexuelles !**

Voldemort avait été détruit par Harry Potter en Juin dernier et comme les examens avaient été perturbé par la bataille finale, le directeur avait invité les 7ème années à revenir afin de passer les Aspics dans de bonnes conditions. Grâce à l'intelligence et à la ruse de Severus Snape, professeur de potion, Albus avait pu être sauvé et la bataille finale remportée sans trop de perte.

De plus, cette bataille avait permis de former de nouvelles amitiés, c'est ainsi que Neville et Luna avaient rejoint le trio d'Or dans leur compartiment du Poudlard Express. L'ambiance était plutôt calme : les deux filles lisaient tranquillement un livre tandis que les garçons parlaient de cette nouvelle année :

"- Pff ! Encore une année à travailler ! Franchement avec la bataille finale, ils auraient pu nous faire entrer directement à l'école des Aurors ! Tandis que là, on va encore devoir supporter Snape et ses cheveux gras !" se plaignit Ron.

"- Vois le bon côté des choses, on a une année de plus pour le faire tourner en bourrique ! Perso, cette année je vais m'amuser ! Plus de menace mortelle, plus de monde à sauver, je vais enfin pouvoir vivre comme un ado normal ! " relativisa Harry.

"- Tu as bien raison 'Ry ! Il faut rendre la monnaie de son gallion à Snape ! Avec la cape et la carte, on va pouvoir lui faire plein de tours ! On pourra même demander à Fred et George de nous aider !" s'enflamma un Neville plus du tout timide.

Les 3 comploteurs continuèrent à parler de tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire à leur tyrannique professeur de potion, augmentant graduellement le volume. Hermione, excédée par leur comportement et dérangée dans sa lecture, les mis violemment à la porte qu'elle scella avec de puissants sorts inconnus des 3 sorciers. Très contente d'elle, la brunette alla se rasseoir en face de son amie et replongea dans son vieux livre poussiéreux. De son côté, la timide blonde était face à un dilemme de taille : c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Hermione sans personne pour venir les déranger mais elle ne voulait pas risquer cette belle amitié. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son amie l'observer, elle n'entendit pas la brunette se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'un souffle chaud et doux lui caressa le visage.

"- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois aussi rouge et nerveuse ?

\- Ri… Rien… J'étais… J'étais perdue dans mes… euh… dans mes pensées…

\- Elles devaient être bien agréables pour te faire un tel effet… " lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, faisant frissonner et rougir un peu plus Luna.

Puis, plantant son regard noisette dans celui bleu azur de la jeune fille, Hermione fit un geste aussi inattendu qu'inespéré : elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son "amie". Un instant déstabilisée, Luna finit par répondre à ce baiser. Satisfaite, Hermione se recula légèrement pour observer la petite blonde. Les yeux noisette affrontèrent ceux azur et on pouvait voir le même désir ardent flamboyait. Aussitôt, la brune reprit ces lèvres si tentantes pour un baiser plus violent, plus brûlant, ses dents mordillant la lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès à cette magnifique bouche. Accès très vite accordé, permettant au ballet de langue de commencer, il n'y avait pas de lutte pour la domination, Luna avait très bien compris que c'était Hermione qui mènerait la danse. Les mains commencèrent à s'activer : celles d'Hermione déboutonnaient le chemisier de sa future amante pour pouvoir titiller la poitrine généreuse qui s'offrait à elle ; celles de Luna étaient dans les cheveux d'Hermione les décoiffant un peu plus. A cours d'oxygène, Hermione rompit le baiser et commença à faire des petites baisers papillons en suivant la mâchoire, puis en descendant dans le cou où elle laissa sa marque. Elle continua sa lente descente toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver au niveau du buste, elle prit alors les petites boules de chair déjà dressés en bouche : les léchant, les mordillant gentiment ou les suçant. Luna avait du mal à penser correctement, se laissant partir dans un monde fait uniquement de sensations et de plaisirs, gémissant légèrement à chaque baiser ou coup de langue de son amante. Les mains d'Hermione maintenant libres, migrèrent plus bas. La jupe fut très vite retirée et elle commença à caresser doucement l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune femme, s'approchant toujours plus près de son intimité sans jamais la toucher. Après avoir retiré la culotte qui gênait sa progression, Hermione resta bouche bée devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle : Luna était élégamment abandonnée sur la banquette, totalement nue et offerte pour sa partenaire, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse, ses cuisses déjà humides d'anticipation, les pupilles dilatées et les yeux voilés, ses cheveux éparpillés autours d'elle lui donnaient un air d'ange. Sans plus attendre, Hermione écarta encore plus les jambes de Luna afin de la caresser avec délicatesse, puis elle alla titiller avec un doigt le petit bouton de chair qui n'attendait que cela, faisant autour de celui-ci des petits cercles de plus en plus rapides. Penchée au-dessus de son amante, lui déposant des petits baisers, elle sentait contre son cou, la respiration de la blonde s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que le plaisir grandissait. Elle pouvait sentir le corps, sous elle, bouillonnant d'extase. Et cela en fut de trop pour Luna qui, atteignant le septième ciel, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de jouissance. Se remettant de son plaisir, Luna réalisa qu'Hermione était très tendue et que perdue dans son plaisir elle ne lui en avait pas procuré. C'est pourquoi elle s'approcha timidement de la brune pour l'embrasser tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur le merveilleux corps qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle essayait de mémoriser entièrement ce corps qui s'offrait à elle. La brune était déjà très excitée et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de caresses pour qu'elle aussi se noie dans le plaisir. Rouges et la respiration légèrement laborieuse, elle se rhabillèrent juste avant que les garçons n'arrivent enfin à ouvrir la porte. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le wagon, il y eut un moment de silence brisé par la réflexion d'Harry :

"- C'est moi ou ça pue le sexe !

\- C'est toi ! " répondirent les deux jeunes femmes d'une même voix.

Le trajet se déroula sans plus d'incident mis à part le regard constant d'Harry sur elles deux….


End file.
